1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic techniques and, more particularly, to methods and compositions for cosmetic treatment of the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, two broad categories of treatments have evolved for beautifying one's skin. Among the first category are creams, astringents and lotions which are massaged into the skin. A second category includes powders or coatings which are used to mask or cover portions of the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,309 is representative of the latter group wherein a composition is disclosed which is left on the skin to smoothout and/or mask wrinkles. The composition contains a small percentage of high molecular weight sodium polystyrene sulfonate and may include color pigments when functioning as a makeup.
The above-patented treatment is unlike the present invention because it relies on the presence of a skin covering to mask one's skin. The system described herein provides a natural two-stage skin treatment whereby the skin is cleansed and plumped by the application and removal of a low molecular weight sodium polystyrene sulfonate-based film followed by the application of a cosmetic oil composition. The present system is not dependent on the durability or strong adherence of a film over skin nor is it concerned with skin remolding by external means.